Wipe Your Tears Away
by onelastlonelyemoAMA
Summary: Jellal and Erza were best friends. they were always together until Erza had to move away. she met a new best freind named Yulie. Years pass by. What happens if Erza, Yulie, and Jellal changed alot? Will they still remember those times? Furthermore, will they be more than just friends? And what happens when the wheel of fate turns in another direction? A/N: Yulie is only an OCC
1. The Reunion

**Hey! This is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated! This fanfic is dedicated to my dear friends at school who were always there for me, judged me, read my fanfic, and was crazy with me. Lucy, Levy, and the rest of the Fairy Tail gang in my school, thanks for everything! Ps, Lucy, Levy, and company, you know who you are! Thanks! Enjoy=D**

** -onelastlonelyemoAMA**

* * *

Erza's POV

_Another year, another school. _I thought to myself. _Congrats Erza, you just won your first and only year in Fairy Academy… Jellal, if only you were here, maybe I'll feel better._ I couldn't help but frown from the memory from 13 years ago…

~FLASHBACK~

_I was in my room doing my school homework when my personal maid, Aeya, came in and told me the news. "Erza, your father has to go somewhere. You and your mom will be accompanying him on his journey." She said it with sadness in her eyes. "Really?" When will be back?" I asked eagerly. "Never Erza." She said. I let that sink in. When Aeya left, I took my phone and dialled Jellal's number. "Jellal! My family and I are leaving soon… and I just found out…" I felt tears on my cheeks._

"_Permanently. Yeah. My parents told me just a while ago." I could sense he was sad. "Just remember to call."_

"_Always. Promise me you won't forget me, Fernandes!" I said laughing._

"_Your one to talk, Scarlet! Well, I promise. Hope to see you soon. I gotta go because my mom needs to use my phone to call my aunt. Bye."_

"_Alright. Bye!"_

_I was only seven when we left. Jellal was waving good-bye._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I checked my schedule. "Class 4-a, huh." I couldn't help but get bored. I entered the school building and headed for my classroom. The teacher stopped lecturing her lesson and said: "Ok class, keep quiet now. We have a new student. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Be nice to her." I entered and sat at the seat the teacher assigned to me. People greeted me. A certain blonde sitting next to me said: "Hello Erza! My names Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said. She had goldish blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Hello Lucy. Do you mind showing me around the campus later?"

"Of course! Can we be friends from now on? I'll introduce you to my friends later on!"

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was lunch time. I just finished giving Erza a tour around the campus. We sat at a table with some of my friends. I pointed to a guy with blue hair. "That's Jellal Fernandes. He's one of the popular kids. OMG! He's just sooooo cool!" I said. All he girls admired Jellal in one way or another. I looked at Erza. She looked like she saw a ghost. It was a great thing we were sitting down since she looked like she was ready to collapse. "Erza?" me and my friends looked at her worriedly. "I'm good. Its just that… I knew him before. We were best friends when we were younger." I looked at Erza. _She knew him before!_

* * *

Jellal's POV

Me and my friends sat down at our usual spot. "Did you hear? Class 4-A's got a new kid and they say she's really good-looking." My white haired best friend said. "Yep. I hear she has really long hair. And its red! I've never seen hair like that before!" a raven black haired boy, Lyon's twin, said. His name was Gray. No one can say they're brothers. Well, since they're unidentical twins. It took me a while to process what he was saying. _Red hair? _"Jellal, you look interested." My friend at my right told me. He had orange hair, and wore the school uniform like a male super model. "What's her name?" I asked. _If her name was…_ "Erza Scarlet." Lyon finished my sentence without knowing it. _She's here. She's really here. My best friend is here…_"al. Jellal. Jellal!" I finally snapped out of it. "Why so deep in thought?" Loke asked. "It's because…" I told them about Erza's and my past. "Soooooooo, go up to her." Gray said. "It's not as easy as you think it is. There are three problems. Problem 1: I don't know where she's sited. Problem 2: I changed a lot, she might not remember me. Problem 3: I don't know if she still remembers me." I said sadly. "Oh. That's gonna be easy. She has red hair, you have blue. She's the newest student, you're popular. You'll recognize her since we know everyone who's anyone around here. (A/N: Loke isn't being mean. It's just that he mean he knows everyone.) And there's a bonus. Our class [4-B] and their class [4-A] is having music together. So you have a gigantic chance to see her." Loke said.

* * *

Erza's POV

"What's our next class, Lucy?" I asked.

"Music. We better get going so we can get good seats." The blonde replied.

"Alright. Race you?" I said.

"You are soooooo on." She said putting on her competition face.

"One, two, three, go!" We said together.

"We ended in a tie. No fair!" Lucy pouted. I laughed at her childishness.

"Let's grab our seats now. Nobody seems to be here yet." I said.

"OK. Wait, do you hear something? Are those-?"

"Footsteps? Yep. Look. Who are they?"

"Erza! They're perfect 4!"

"Fan of ours? I'm Gray."

"Lyon. Gray's older twin."

"I'm Loke."

"Jellal." _I could sooooooooooo NOT believe this is happening._

"Erza Scarlet. This is Lucy Heartfilia." I pretended not to know him, which seems so cold now that I think of it.

"Ouch. Scarlet, I can't believe you forgot me already." He said in a fake hurt voice. I laughed.

"Of course I didn't! I never forgot you!" We hugged each other.

"Where have you been? It's been 13 years."

"Off traveling. We should better be going now. Your- err- fans are approaching." I said pointing to the group of girls running towards us screaming 'OMG its perfect 4' and 'They're here!' and also 'Who are those girls with them?!'

"You're right. C'mon. Let's go." They said in unison. We entered the room and sat. When I sat down, I couldn't help but cry a little. "Why are you crying?" I heard Jellal ask. "Because I can't believe you're right there." I replied. "It's alright. Wipe your tears away."

* * *

**Thanks for reading Wipe Your Tears Away chapter 1: The Reunion. Please stay updated since I might upload the next chapter, Prom Night, tomorrow. I'll appreciate it if you take time to give me a review. Peace! Please also watch out for new stories when I finish uploading this one, since I've already written it down. =D**


	2. Prom Night

**So this is chapter 2 of Wipe Your Tears Away. Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel will pop in here. And pop out again in the next chapters. I'm sorry if I uploaded this later than promised. I was so busy training for my next swimming competition and juggling with school work. I also help out in teaching at our church so I really don't have much time to use my laptop! Hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah, I'd like to thank my readers who gave me such positive feedback! Thanks for reading. So now, I dedicate this story not only to my friends, but also you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gajeel's POV

_Prom is nearing. Hmmm… who should I take?_ That's when I saw Levy McGarden walking around the school grounds. Alone. _Perfect! I'll ask her!_ I walked up to her. "Hey, Levy. Could you be my date to the prom on Friday?" I asked her. I saw her cheeks turn red a little. "Sure. Just make sure to wear a tuxedo and tie properly." _She said yes! _I was screaming in my head. "Alright. I'll pick you up at 5, Friday night. Bye." I was shocked at myself to be able to say that without stammering. Her head nodded. With the look of triumph on my face I turned around to enter the building and headed for my classroom, 4-C.

Levy's POV

I ran back to my class as fast as my legs could go. "Lucy! Erza! You'll never guess what happened!" (A/N: they did know what happened. It spread around like wild fire, since Gajeel couldn't keep his mouth shut. I can't blame him, though. Levy's really pretty and smart.) I said approaching the blonde and redhead. "Gajeel asked me to the prom!" I said. "Good for you! But… the news spread around like a wildfire in the forest. Speaking of prom, Natsu asked me out!" Lucy said. Me and lucy turned to Erza. "Erza, who's your date to the prom on Friday?!" me and Lucy chorused. "Jellal Fernandes. But we're only going as _friends_. Nothing more." She said calmly. _Only friends?! Nothing more?! _I never thought the straight A student Erza would be as clueless as this. Me and Lucy obviously had the same thought. "Nothing more?! Nothing more?! Erza, do you know how many girls would die a million times to be asked by _Jellal Fernandes _to the prom?! Sooooo many girls are dying to get close to Jellal. Hoping for him to say their names, smile at them, say hi to them, and even just to look at them! Prom is the most romantic night of the year! More romantic than Valentines day! Jellal obviously likes you!" me and my blonde bestie chorused perfectly. As if we had the same mind. We looked at Erza with disbelief. Erza's calm face didn't change at all. It was amazing how clueless a straight A student like her could be.

Loke's POV

Frustration. The only emotion I was feeling right now. _Everyone has dates except me! The coolest of the cool. The most popular of the populars! Ahhh! _I was screaming like a maniac in my head. _Ok. Natsu and Lucy. Gajeel and Levy. Lyon and Sherry. Gray and Juvia. Alzack and Bisca. Jellal and Erza. And so on and so forth. Calm down. You could always ask Aries._ I began to feel my muscles relax. "Loke! Whats the problem? Jealous that me and the others have dates when you don't?" I heard them tease. "AHHH! I'll just ask Aries!" I said storming ahead of them and heading for class 4-C. "Aries! Be my date to the prom." I asked my purple haired friend. "Sure. Just don't be late." She replied. It was alright to ask her, since everyone knew we were related. Distantly. Like 50th cousin or so. "Great. See you." I turned and went outside. I bumped into a familiar red blur. I turned to see my suspect. "Erza! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't walk out carelessly like that." I said apologetically. "S'alright. I was just hiding from Lucy and Levy. They just can't stop teasing me." She replied. I stood up and took her hand and pulled her up. A split second later, I heard a voice. "Why are you guys holding hands?" uh-oh. It was Jellal. Jellal and the others saw us. "Oh. Me and Loke bumped into each other and we both fell down, he stood up and pulled me up. That's when you guys came in." Erza quickly explained in the most accurate of accurate summaries one can make without knowing most of what happened. "We thought you were holding hands because you were in a… never mind." Lyon said, since Jellal gave him a death glare. Jellal pulled Erza behind him in a 'she's-my-girl-touch-her-your-dead' kind of way. "Lets go. Lunch belle just rang." Gray said.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy! Levy! Come on. Lunch bell rang!" I shouted at the blonde and bluenette. "Calm down, salamander." Gajeel said. "C'mon! they're serving steak today!" I said. We entered the cafeteria and noted it was still empty. Students usually visited their lockers and visit their friends befor eating lunc, so no worries. But I really want the best of the best steak in the house. "4 steaks please, Rena." Lucy told the cafeteria lady. "Here you go!" she replied while giving them 4 large serving of steak. We sat down at our usual table near the window. "So Dragon Force, dig in!" Levy said. (A/N: Dragon Force is their group name. since they are popular, they deserve one too.) that's was when we heard footsteps. Perfect 5, came in to view looking like they own the school. (A/N: Erza is now part of the group. Just so you know.) they didn't mind us, since they sat at the northern area of the cafeteria. We sat at the south. (A/N: the northern are is for scholars, while the southern is for the ones who actually pay.) they took their steaks and headed for the first table out of five. Since there are only 25 scholars, each table must have only 5 students. We ate in silence. By the time everyone decided to come by for lunch, we were all done eating. That included Perfect 5. Everyone wonders why Perfect 5 are scholars, since their families can afford to bring a thousand children to school here every day. (A/N: Pefect 5 are the 5 richest students in Fairy Academy. Fairy Academy is the highest, most prestigious, most expensive school in the entire continent. Maybe even the world. All students here are rich. The 20 scholars are only normal, causing them to be there only by a scholarship.) "It always bugged me why they're scholars. I mean, aren't they richer then us?" Gajeel asked. "From their name, they are 'perfect.' You know, rich, great looks, smart, and other traits that make them 'perfect.'" Lucy explained.

(time skip: Friday, prom, 6 pm.)

Normal POV

Prom night has come. Perfect 5 and their dates rode on separate stretch limousines. Dragon Force used sports cars. A few students used motorcycles. A few walked instead. And the list goes on and on. Everyone was prepped up. It was lively. The first couple to step in was Natsu and Lucy. Lucy was wearing a red cocktail dress with a neckline embarrassingly low with killer high heels. Natsu was wearing his tuxedo and a red dress shirt. Levy and Gajeel came in next. Levy had on a cool blue dress form Elsa Schiaparelli's newest collection with some black doll shoes, while Gajeel wore the classic black and white tuxedo. Alzack came in with Bisca. Freed and Mirajane came in holding hands (XD). Lyon and sherry came in too. Gray and Juvia came in with a matching blue necktie (for Gray) and dress

(for Juvia). Loke came in with Aries looking like celebrities. Other couples came in too, but the last couple, the most awaited one cami in silencing everyone in awe. A red headed girl, (we all know who that is) came in wearing a beautiful, gold and white designer dress (which look like the Greek tunics the Greek goddesses wear.) from Gianni Versace's most famous collection. Her date, a bluenette, wore a white tuxedo, which he had custom made by Ralph Lauren. It was line with gold trimmed sides. His tuxedo had a golden cursive J on the top left corner. Erza and Jelal couldn't help but smirk in their couple went to table number 1 where their friends were waiting for them. Everything was perfect thet night. Everyone was participating. Everyone had fun. Everyone had a night they would never, and hopefully never ever, forget. By the time they went home, it was past midnight. (who makes a prom that starts at 6 and ends past 12?)

Jellal's POV

Prom was fantastic! Erza and I were even able to dance. Now it was time to bring her home. She's sitting beside me. Her head rested on my shoulder, while my arm was around her waist. When her house came into view, I decided to wake her up. I wanted to say something romantic like, 'Wake up sleeping beauty. We are now at your castle.' But I ended up saying, "Oi! Wake up already. Were at your house, Erza!" she opened her eyes and acted like she didn't hear what I just said. "Thanks for the night, Jellal. I really loved it!" she said while stepping out of the car. We went out the car and we looked at each other. "Oh. One more thing." She kissed my cheek. It wasn't on the lips, but it made me blush a little. I pushed aside the thought that it was only a brotherly-sisterly kiss. "I guess I'll see you around then." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Yep. My mom's calling. So see you on Monday!" she said. She waved goodbye and turned to run into her house. The door was opened by one of their butlers. Last I saw was her red hair flying behind her back as the door shut close. I turned around, too, to enter my car. I smiled. I'll sleep good tonight.

* * *

**Phew! That was one heck of a long chapter. This is to pay you guys back for waiting for a million years! So I proudly present to you, a short spoiler from the net chapter**.

I walked out the door with my scarlet hair flying behind me. Then I saw them. 4 men dressed in black tuxedos, with a girl in the middle wearing a black Valentino Garavani knee-length dress with a pure gold belt around her waist. Pure gold accessories and gold colored shoes. The girl saw me first. "Erza! Long time no see!" the girl said. She had waist-length golden brown hair with caramel brown eyes, the reddest natural lips and cheeks, and a delicately natural pale skin tone.

**So I won't make any promise on the next chapter. I'll just upload it as soon as I finish writing it. So chapter three is titled, "An Unlikely Turn Of Events"**

**You are reading, Wipe Your Tears Away. Thank you for your continued love and support.**


End file.
